


Figuring it Out

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [7]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Kristanna, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff is willing to date Anna while she's dating Elsa, but it'll take some getting used to on everyone's part.<br/>Chapter length varies wildly<br/>Light smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream Mini Golf

"So what is p..." Kristoff frowned at his ice cream. "P... I can't remember what you called it." He admitted to Anna. “How you like both Elsa and me.”   
"Pansexual? Or polyamourous?" She asked, swinging her mini-golf club one handed. "Your turn."   
"Both."   
"Pansexual means I can feel sexually attracted to anyone, it doesn't really matter their sex or gender."   
"Sex OR gender?"   
"They are different things." Anna smiled and took a lick of her ice cream. "Sex is your junk. What's between your legs. Gender is what you feel like, how you think of yourself. I've had crushes on gender fluid people, transsexuals... And cis lesbians and cishet boys." She grinned.   
"Gender fluid? Cis? Cishet?" Kristoff repeated, confused.   
"I'm going to make you a pocket-sized sexuality dictionary." She teased.   
"You are a pocket-sized sexuality dictionary and if we weren't playing Ice Cream Mini Golf I'd pick you up. It's your turn, by the way. Now what do they all mean?"   
"I’ll explain gender fluid in a minute. Cis is short for cisgender, it means your sex and gender match up. Usually referring to people declared male or female at birth. So Elsa's a cis lesbian asexual. I'm cis pansexual. Cis het is short for cisgender heterosexual. It means your sex and gender match up and you like the opposite sex only. Like you, you're a cishet boy. I'm dating a white male cishet." She giggled.   
"Um?"   
"Social justice warrior thing, I'll explain later. It’ll just confuse you now. Are you cool on what pansexual means?"   
"You're attracted to everyone."   
"Have the ability to be attracted to anyone. You're not attracted to every girl you see. Your turn."   
"Okay. What's the other one?"

"Polyamory is- What hole are we on? You just got 10 points!" Anna whooped, interrupting herself.   
"My ice cream." He stared at the ice cream lying on the sidewalk and the empty stick in his hand.   
"That's part of Ice Cream Mini Golf. Now you can use both hands to golf with." She consoled, grinning. "We'll get more ice cream when we're done."  
"Okay. Polyamory?" He stuck the popsicle stick in his mouth to golf.   
"Polyamory just means I can be in love with more than one person at the same time."   
"Me and Elsa."   
"You and Elsa, as long as you're both okay with sharing me, which you are and I'm glad."   
"Your little two person harem."   
"Do two people count as a harem?" She asked, licking her ice cream.   
"I dunno." Kristoff shrugged.   
"Awesome, I have a harem." Anna grinned. Kristoff laughed.

After the game, which Anna won, she gave him a key to her and Elsa’s apartment, with the simple explanation that he’d probably be hanging out there a lot more.   
“We just have to let Elsa know before we have sex so she can listen to music. Oh, also, you might walk in on us making out. Let me know if it grosses you out or anything.”   
“Thank you, Anna.” He smiled and kissed her. “Oh, I should probably make you a key to my apartment…”   
“Only if you want to.” She grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW TO PLAY ICE CREAM MINI GOLF  
> (Amend with houserules as needed. Ask mini golf course if you can eat ice cream while golfing before playing.)  
> -Obtain ice cream that has the possibility of falling and can be eaten with one hand. No ice cream in a bowl or push-pops.  
> -Players must golf one-handed while their ice cream is edible. Two-handed golfing only allowed after ice cream has fallen or been completely consumed.  
> -If ice cream is dropped, the player adds (19-whatever hole they're playing) to their score. If Justin drops his ice cream on the first hole, 19-1=18 so Justin adds 18 to his score. If Brittany doesn't drop her ice cream until the 18th hole, she only adds 1 to her score (19-18=1).


	2. Confusing

The trio were hanging out at Kristoff’s, marathoning movies with frequent pauses to talk.

“Why do movies have so many characters who look similar?” Anna complained.   
“There are only like 9 characters in this entire movie.” Elsa chuckled.   
“But 3 of them are young white dudes with short dark hair and they keep changing clothes.” Anna defended.   
“I know us white dudes are so hard to tell apart…” Kristoff teased.   
“New drinking game, take a shot every time Anna confuses characters.” Elsa smiled and nudged her sister, but Anna frowned. “Not cool?”   
“Not cool. I honestly have trouble with it, it’s not funny.”   
“I’m sorry sweetie.” Elsa frowned and rubbed her sister's shoulder for a moment.   
“‘s ok. I still love you.” Anna leaned against Elsa’s side, looking up at the blonde with a small smile. Elsa smiled back and gave her a quick chaste kiss.

Both the girls glanced at Kristoff, that being the first kiss they’d shared in front of him. He was staring resolutely at the paused screen. Elsa shrugged at Anna.   
“Kristoff, you cool?” The redhead asked. “Did we gross you out or anything?”   
“Um, honestly?” He asked in a sigh.   
“Of course.” Anna responded immediately. “Honest communication is important in any relationship, but even more so in poly.”   
“It kind of grossed me out.” He admitted with a frown. “Just ‘cause I know you’re related. I don’t know if it’s a thing I’ll ever get used to, but I mean, I can try.” He shrugged. Anna grinned and shifted over to give him a kiss as well.   
“Thank you for being honest and trying… I’m cool to resume the movie.”   
“Yeah.” Elsa nodded at Kristoff, who pressed ‘play’. 


	3. Relationship Talk

_‘Can we talk tonight?’_ Kristoff texted.   
_‘Sure’_ Anna replied, biting her lip. Did Kristoff want to break up? But he'd seemed okay with everything.   _‘We as in you and me, or you me and Elsa?’_ She sent, wanting to be sure.   
_‘You and me.’_ Kristoff replied. _‘I'll pick you up after work?’_  
 _‘K’_

"Hey." Anna greeted nervously as she got in his car.   
"Hey." He smiled, but his eyes revealed his anxiety. "I uh, I'd rather not be driving while we have this talk, so I can focus. We’ll talk once I park."   
"Okay." Anna sat quietly as Kristoff drove, her mind spinning, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Okay, so, uh.." Kristoff started as he parked in the parking lot.   
"Can I ask one question?" Anna interrupted. "Are you breaking up with me?"   
"That kind of depends how this conversation goes..." He muttered.   
"Okay." Anna whispered.   
"It's just- are you only dating me because Elsa won't have sex with you? Or so people won’t suspect you’re in a relationship?"   
"What? No, Kristoff, no, no, no! You're not just a fucktoy or a beard, I love going on dates with you and hanging out and goofing around and hearing about your day and everything! I'm so sorry I made you feel that way." She held his hand tight. "If there's anything I can do to convince you, just tell me and I'll do it. I promise, Kristoff, I love you, and I love you for who you are, not because we have sex."   
"Do you think we could go without sex for a few months?"   
"As long as you want." Anna promised. "I won't even mention it to you, I'll put that decision entirely in your hands."   
"Okay. That uh, does make me feel better about us." He opened his door.   
"I'm really really really sorry I made you feel that way." Anna said as she got out.   
"I know it wasn't intentional." Kristoff smiled.   
"Yeah but still. That's no excuse. You're my boyfriend and I should pay more attention to if I'm making you upset." She hugged him tight in front of his truck. "I'm really sorry." She kept fucking up and hurting her girlfriend and boyfriend. 


	4. Jello Legs Contests

"Hey, Elsa, Kristoff wants to know about Jello Legs Contests." Anna fell onto her sister's bed, causing it to bounce.   
"So explain it to him." Elsa didn't look up from her laptop. Anna whined her sister’s name. "I'm not making out with you in front of your boyfriend, Anna." Elsa stated, still focused on her laptop.  
"Funny how whenever she's grumpy with me I'm referred to only as your boyfriend." Kristoff noted to Anna from the doorway with a grin.   
"Hello, Kristoff. There are plenty of free lesbian pornos online." Elsa greeted, refusing to look up.   
"Elsa, he's not being a perv!" Anna complained.   
"I'd just like one demonstration before Miss Competetive over here whups my ass." Kristoff added.   
"Please, Elsa?" Anna pouted.   
"Not in front of Kristoff." She restated flatly.   
"Anna, could I talk to your sister alone?" Kristoff asked. Elsa looked up from her laptop at that.   
"You both be good." Anna said, frowning in confusion as she left. Kristoff watched her with a smile until he was sure she was out of earshot.

"Alright." He whispered, taking a few steps closer to Elsa. "I'll swear on whatever you want, I only want to watch so I have a chance to beat Anna. We don't even have to be kissing for her to make my legs wobble, I just want a fighting chance, please."   
Kristoff frowned as Elsa laughed, but she quickly composed herself.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I only laugh because, well, I know how you feel. You get one chance to observe."   
"Thanks."   
“It won’t gross you out?” She asked, remembering. “I mean, this is making out, not just a quick kiss.” He shrugged and followed her out into the living room.

"Did you explain the importance of the couch?" Elsa asked, giving her sister a hand up off the aforementioned furniture.   
"I haven't explained anything yet." Anna grinned.   
"We had to come up with official rules." Elsa told Kristoff with a chuckle. "Otherwise _someone_ -"   
" _Both_ of us." Anna interrupted.   
"Both of us will try to cheat." Elsa acquiesced, placing her hands on Anna's shoulders. "The couch is just in case we can't hold each other up for some reason. We have had ties."   
"Ties?" Kristoff asked.   
"We've both gone wobbly at about the same moment."  
"Feet no more than shoulder width apart." Anna got back to the rules, her hands on Elsa's hips.   
"It doesn't really matter if you lock your knees or not, they will buckle. Try to fall towards the couch." Elsa advised.  
"You're talking like I've already lost!" Kristoff protested.   
"Anna's _very_ good at this game." Elsa smiled. In response, Anna lowered her eyelids, licking and biting her lower lip. "Do- do we have to make a new rule?" Elsa chastised, blushing. "'Only acts performed while kissing count'?"   
"That would be an unfair advantage." Anna pouted.

"There's uh, there's not really a 'ready set go' sort of thing. You have to try to let it happen as naturally as you can. We've sort of been playing ever since Anna stood up, but now that we're done with the rules..." Elsa trailed off suggestively, pressing her body right up against her sister's, running her hands down the redhead's back and grabbing her ass, trying to kiss the younger girl, but settling for nibbling her ear. At the same time, Anna kissed down her sister's jawline, nipping the blonde's earlobe. Her arms had wrapped up behind Elsa's shoulder blades. Elsa rubbed a thigh against her little sister's crotch just as Anna licked down Elsa's neck, biting her through the collar of her shirt. "Fu-uck." Elsa breathed out shakily as she stumbled, Anna catching her and holding her up as she regained her footing.

"You win." Elsa breathed, smiling.   
"Um..." Kristoff had his hands clasped in front of him. "That was quick."   
"That was one of the fastest games we've ever done. All the eyeing beforehand probably didn't help. You just have to know what turns your partner on." Anna smiled.   
"I told you, Anna's very good at this game." Elsa pointed out to the man, still smiling. She turned to address her sister. "I'm tempted to challenge you to 'best two out of three', but it's Kristoff's turn. Go easy on him at first. I'm going to put my headphones on just in case." Elsa gave her sister a quick kiss and braid tug and headed back to her room. 


End file.
